The life of Alvin's daughter
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: A girl moves to Berk to be with her father and best friend Berk life and dragon rider life is amazing but is she also ready for the dangers of being a dragon rider and living on Berk? And the dangers of being the chief's sons girlfriend?(My story based off of the School of Dragons game including: My character, quests, events, islands, characters that are/should be in the game ETC)


My Character:

Name: Odette Shan

Age: Today is her birthday and she just turned 19

Outfit: Purple long sleeved shirt with wings, purple skirt, and black boots with spikes AKA Skrill outfit

Looks: Long dark pink hair, light blue eyes, snow white skin, and Black war paint in a shape of a heart on her right cheek

Personality: Loves animals and dragons and is amazing with them, brave, tough, amazing singer, gorgeous, very kind, favorite spot in Mudraker Island, favorite color purple, and is Heather's best friend

Her dragon: A male purple Mudraker named Sonic

Hi my name is Odette Shan I moved to Berk two years ago. I use to live on the same island as Heather my mom died giving birth to me so I was taken in by her brother and his wife. But when I was 17 my aunt and uncle to me that they heard news that the man that got my mom pregnant AKA my dad moved to the same island my best friend Heather did called Berk. My aunt and uncle said they knew I wanted to be with my father and best friend and they said I could live with them. Boy was my father AKA Alvin who use to be known as " Alvin the Treacherous" but turned good a while ago was shocked to find out he had a daughter that he never knew about but he welcomed me with open arms and of course Heather was happy to see me again. I learned a lot since I lived on Berk, my life has been amazing but it also has been strange my dad is an ex murderer, my boyfriend is the chief's son, my best friend is the sister of a deranged lunatic who wants my boyfriend's dragon, and now I'm a dragon rider. Who knew my life was going to change this much just by moving to Berk and being with my dad and best friend. Today my started out sitting by the water of my favorite island reading a good book and watching Sonic swim in the water. Toothless landed with Hiccup and Gustav on him behind her Hiccup and Gustav got off.

Hiccup: Hey my lady(Walked over to her)

They kissed

Odette: Why do you have your winter gear on?

Hiccup: Because you and I are going on a romantic flight around Icestorm island. Which includes the Aurora Borealis and the ice caves I already grabbed your winter gear it's in my satchel.

Hiccup: Come on(Grabbed her hand and pulled her up)

Odette: But what about Sonic? I mean it would be more romantic on one dragon

Gustav: Which is why I came, go I'll fly Sonic back to Berk

Odette: Thanks Gustav

Odette whistled and Sonic came out of the water Hiccup and Odette took off on Toothless and Gustav took off on Sonic.

Icestorm Island(Odette and Hiccup are flying around the Aurora Borealis)

Odette: Look artic foxes and puffins let's go pet them

They landed somewhere else so Toothless wouldn't scared them then walked over to them. One of the artic foxes walked up to Odette she started to pet it a puffin landed on her right shoulder. After the fox walked away the puffin landed in her arms she held it and petted it.

Hiccup: Come on babe let's go check out those ice caves(Walked up to her)

The puffin flew off he pulled her up they got on Toothless and flew into the ice caves.

Odette: The ice caves are so beautiful

Hiccup: What's that down there?

Odette saw Snotlout lying unconscious by the water

Odette: Snotlout(Said worriedly)

Toothless swooped down grabbed him and flew out he found Hookfang landed by him and laided Snotlout on the ground. Snotlout woke up and sat up rubbing his head.

Odette: What happened?

Snotlout: I forgot my dad's favorite fishing pole in the ice caves last night I went looking for it this morning but I must have slipped and got knocked out. You didn't see the fishing pole did you?

Odette: You were laying on a smashed fishing pole when we found you

Snotlout: Oh no my dad's going to kill me(Panicked)

Berk

When Hiccup, Odette, and Snotlout landed they heard Bucket freaking out

Hiccup: Now what?(They got off the dragons)

They ran over to Bucket's house but instead of a house there was pieces of wood and a big meter.

Hiccup: Whoa

Bucket: The sky is falling the sky is falling!(Freaking out)

Odette: Bucket the sky is not falling it's just a meter

Out of nowhere they heard a male viking yell

The viking: Trader Johann is here(Yelled excitedly)

Bucket: Trader Johann(Yelled excitedly took off running)

Odette: At least that calmed him down

Stoick: After Trader Johann can I please get my son and future daughter in law to help me rebuild Bucket's house?(Put his hands on their shoulders)

Hiccup: Of course dad

Fishlegs: I'll help get rid of the meter, Meatlug can eat it

After checking out what Trader Johann brought Fishlegs broke the meter with an axe and Meatlug ate the pieces and Stoick, Hiccup, and Odette rebuild Bucket's house good as new.

Hiccup: Me lady I got these for you from Trader Johann, happy birthday(Holding a bouquet of Dark Red Helleborines and Blue Anemones)

Odette: Oh Hiccup their lovely(Took them)

She grabbed him and kissed him

Odette: Thank you

Hiccup: Your welcome beautiful

Stoick: I got you a gift from Trader Johann son(Holding a chest)

Hiccup grabbed it and opened it, it had ten jars of squid ink in it.

Hiccup: Thanks dad

Stoick: Your welcome son(Hugged him then walked away)

Odette: Babe I'm going to bring these flowers home and have dinner with my dad.

Hiccup: Okay babe I'll catch you later

Odette walked inside her house

Alvin: Hey sweetheart, are those from Hiccup?

Odette: Yes

Alvin: I'll go get some water for you

He went into the kitchen then brought out a vase full of water

Alvin: There we go(Odette put them in then he put it in the middle of the table)

Alvin: By the way this was at the door when I came home. I think it's a present for you.(Holding a gold chest)

Odette took the chest and opened it she screamed and dropped it as two pink eels jumped at her. As she crawled back Alvin quickly cut them with his axe killing them.

Alvin: At least the chest was nice, are you okay?(Helped her up)

Odette: Yeah I'm fine

After they were done with dinner Astrid ran in

Astrid: Odette come with us to Dark Deep I spotted dragons in cages. Dragon trappers were there.

Odette ran out and everyone flew to Dark Deep and freeded the dragons

Outcast Island

Dager: So boys I heard news that our old friend Alvin has a long lost daughter who is now living with him on Berk. We will make Alvin suffer for betraying us and joining Berk's side but not by killing him by either A: killing his daughter or B: Having her join our side. And my plan to get a glimpse of her worked I put some caged dragons knowing the riders would show up and they did and she is a stunningly pretty thing.

He pinned the picture that he painted of Odette on the wall all the guys whistled.

Dager: Her name is Odette, my planned actually worked in more ways than one you see I also got news that the couple that took care of her until she moved Berk were on their way to visit her. So while she was at Dark Deep I attacked their ship and killed them and I sent her a little present not to kill her but to scare her. I also found out that Alvin's daughter is Hiccup's girlfriend maybe I can get him to trade me his Nightfury for his girlfriend. Now remember gentlemen if I do get her to join our side she is mine no one else's she would be my girlfriend.

Titan Island(Hiccup is sitting on a rock with Odette with his arm around her as they watch Titan dragons)

Odette: Titan dragons are so awesome

Hiccup: I know, who do you think gave your dad his?

Odette: Thank you for that, he loves his Whispering Death Titan. He loves Aqua. Speaking of which I hear him coming he said he would come get me when my aunt and uncle arrived.

Aqua landed behind them Alvin got off

Alvin: Honey I got terrible news your parents ship was attacked I got the news from Johann. There dead.(Odette and Hiccup walked over to them)

Odette started crying

Alvin: Hey hey its okay it's okay(Whispered held her)

Heather came on Windsheer and got off

Heather: Hey guys I just got news from Stoick telling us to stay off of Berk. They were just hit by a big snow storm come on let's go back to the Edge.

Everyone got on their dragons and flew to the Edge after the storm was over Astrid through an after storm party in the great hall. Everyone fun although after the party they had to fix the ceiling cause of the big holes caused by big hail that hit during the storm. After the terrible news about her aunt and uncle Odette decided to fly around Glacier Island by herself when she spotted Mildew and their new friend Harold talking to Savage.

Odette: Oh no I got to tell Hiccup

She flew off

Berk

Odette: Stoick Hiccup Astrid(Ran into Hiccup's house)

Stoick: Odette what's wrong?

Odette: I just saw Mildow he's working with Dager and so is our new friend Harold.

Astrid: I told you we couldn't trust Harold(Said to Hiccup)

Stoick: Mildew has gone too far this time, that's it he better stay off of Berk cause he's banished.

Gobber: Stoick Dager and his men are attacking Berk(Ran in)

All of Berk got on their dragons and flew into the air they fired at the ship and battled against the enemy as they enemy battled them and shot fire and rocks at Berk.

Odette: I see everyone but Dager, where the hell is he? You would think he would be here.

She saw Heather fell off Windsheer and onto the ground as a net flew at her and wrapped around her.

Odette: Heather(Yelled worriedly)

She flew down, landed, and ran over to Heather she started to cut her free an Outcast man started coming up behind her with an axe ready. Aqua shoot him sending him flying back.

Alvin: You touch one hair on my daughter's head I'll make you eat that axe(Yelled)

He flew off

Heather: Thanks Odette(Hopped back on Windsheer)

She took off Odette saw Mildew standing behind the twin's house setting it on fire.

Odette: That's it wrinkly old man your all mine!(Pulled out the fire sword Hiccup gave her)

She ran behind the house but he was gone a green Titan Deadly Nadder grabbed her arms and flew into the air making her drop her sword.

Harold: Make any noise or do anything and I'll grab Hiccup too. Dager's going to be very pleased to see you.

He took off with her

A Berserker man: Harold has Alvin's daughter and is bringing her to Dager(Said to Savage)

All the Berserkers and Outcasts retreated as everyone started cleaning up and fixing Berk Hiccup went looking for Odette. He saw her fire sword laying on the ground behind the twin's house and a note pinned to the house next to theirs. The note said " Odette will join our side or die"-Dager.

Hiccup: No(Yelled worriedly grabbing her sword and took off running)

He ran over to Stoick and Alvin who was fixing Silence Finn's house.

Hiccup: Alvin dad Odette's been kidnapped(Said worriedly showing them the note)

Outcast Island(Odette is sitting on the ground with her hands tied behind her back)

Dager: Join me Odette be the Berserker cheffete be the Berserker queen, be my queen and you can have all the dragons you want. It shouldn't be hard for you to say yes your father once loved being against Berk, join my side or die.

Odette: My father became a better man! And I will never be a queen to an ugly disgusting, deranged thing like you!

She cried as Dager slapped her across the face

Dager: Than you're going to play hide and side with Berk I'm going to wound you then drop you on a random island. And not only will they have to find and figure out which island you're on but they'll have to find you before you bleed to death and die. Mildew put take on her mouth so when we drop her off she can't scream for help.

Mildew: I can't stand her anyways you're always so perfect!

He put the tape on her mouth and she screamed in pain as Dager put a knife in her stomach.

Scuttleclaw Island(Three Berkians each are on each island searching for Odette. Odette is laying in the cave on the rocks bleeding and freezing to death going unconscious with her hands still tied and mouth still taped)

Stoick, Gobber, and Spitelout searched all over the island separately. Spitelout flew into the cave and landed when he found who she was on the brink of death. He took the knife out, tore part of his shirt, wrapped it around her stomach, picked her up in his arms, got back on his dragon and took off out of the cave.

Spitlout: I found her(Called)

Gobber and Stoick flew over to him

Spitlout: She's ice cold!

Gobber: Let's get her to Gothi quick!

They took off

Berk in Gothi's house(Odette is laying on Gothi's bed unconscious while Hiccup is holding her hand)

Stoick: How is she Gothi?

She wrote in the sand

Gobber: She said we got Odette to her just in time she's going to live

Three nights later at Hiccup's house(Hiccup is sleeping)

Hiccup screamed as someone all of a sudden pushed him hard out of bed.

Hiccup: What the!

He heard someone laughing their head off and looked up

Hiccup: I see you're feeling better

Odette: No duh, what gave you the first clue

Hiccup: Okay that's it I'm going to get you

Odette screamed as he pushed her on the bed she laughed and he kissed her.

Hiccup: You up for a flight around Armorwing Island?

Odette: Wouldn't miss it

They took off on Toothless

THE END


End file.
